La revolución de las parejas Capitulo 2
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 2: IchinoseXDomon (colección de drabbles tengo pensado poner más)


¡He vuelto! ¡Y con una pareja de la que quería escribir hacia siglos! Siento haber tardado tanto, las correspondientes excusas al final~. Y la publico hoy porque es 7 (numero de Ichinose en The unicorn) del 5 (numero de Domon tambien en Unicorn)

**-¿Que es "La revolución de las parejas"?: **Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo: **2/¿33?

**-Titulo: **Una vision alternativa

**-Pareja:**IchinoseXDomon

**-Parejas secundarias: **Ligero MarkXDylan

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?: **Secundaria~

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja: **Hay amor entre ellos~. Punto y no hay mas que decir. n.n

**-Advertencias: **Yaoi(chicoxchico), algo de AU(Alternative universe/universo alterno) en algunos drabbles pero nada serio sigo mucho el canon~

**-Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5

**-Notas extras: **

**1:**

Solo tengo que decir una cosa... ME ESTÁIS JODI-*PIP*.

Vale perdón es que me parece una injusticia lo que le pasa a esta pareja. Es decir durante el Raimon se nota un feeling entre ellos digno de Mark y Dylan por ejemplo. Y durante "the unicorn"... joer~ que yo me pase todo el rato pegando grititos fangirl (menos mal que no había nadie en casa (SD)). Y no hay ni un fic de ellos. Los he leído un par de veces como secundaria pero poco mas...Y no me lo puedo creer porque he leído MarkXDylan, SaginumaXMidorikawa, DeastaXSein... incluso NepperXHeat o SugimoriXArata ¡¿Y NADA DE ELLOS DOS?! Venga allá (#¬¬ )

Es por el hetero (T.T) jo~ a mi también me gusta el IchiRika (personalmente su relación me parece tronchante XD) o IchiAki (se ven lindos juntos n.n) pero tampoco es para dejar abandonado el KazuAsu (ToT).

**2:**

En el Raimon el 16 es el numero de Ichinose y el 13 de Domon

En the Unicorn el 7 es el de Ichinose y el 5 de Domon

En un principio estos iban a ser los números de drabbles pero por falta de tiempo al final no (ToT) pero bueno lo publico hoy y cuando tenga mas tiempo (que seguramente no sera hasta de aquí a tres semanas por exámenes intentare llegar a ese cupo y los ordenare por numero de capitulo que aqui estan un poco al azar.

Los drabbles están situados dependiendo en que equipo están (XD).Y son en primera persona según el personaje.Y os dejo al principio de cada drabble os dejo el numero del capitulo en el cual esta situado:

¡Ah! y puede que sea obvio pero vale aclarar que los drabbles no tienen ninguna relación entre ellos mas allá de que todos son IchinoseXDomon. (SD)

**3:**

Pensamientos en cursiva~

* * *

**Raimon**

Ichinose

**1-Llamada: Atemporal pero seria anterior al capitulo 19**

Me sorprendió enterarme de aquello. Domon y Aki estaban como jugador y manager, respectivamente, en un equipo novato llamado Raimon eleven. La noticia me había llegado gracias a un diario futbolístico de equipos adolescentes que hablaba de aquel equipo como "los novatos pisan fuerte". Con una sonrisa y decidido a encontrarme con mis viejos amigos empece a marcar el numero de Domon.

**2-Acosadora: Es muy atemporal pero se situaria entre los capitulos 40 y 60 aproximadamente. **

¡¿Porque a mi?! ¿Porque me perseguía?. En serio la chica me caía bien pero... ¡tampoco era para que se me pegase como una lapa!

Con desesperación intentaba separarme de ella pero por mas que tiraba no podía En un descuido de la chica conseguí liberarme de su abrazo pero no había calculado bien mi fuerza y ahora estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Cerré con miedo los ojos y los volví ha abrir al darme cuenta de que no me había estrellado contra el frió suelo sino contra un cálido pecho y que unos brazos me sujetaban evitando que cayera.

Levante la vista sorprendido para ver los ojos azul oscuro de Domon que me miraban entre divertidos y sarcásticos. Con un mohin desvié la mirada mientras me sonrojaba al escuchar la risa de mi mejor amigo.

**3-Tri-pegaso: Capitulo 19**

Después de haber estado practicando tiros con Endo se me ocurrió la idea de realizar el Tri-pegaso. Le pedí ayuda a Domon para practicarla Aunque por desgracia no nos salia. Me di cuenta que era debido a nuestra falta de sincronización. Estuvimos practicando asta la extenuación pero aun así no lo lográbamos. Pero no nos íbamos a rendir. A la mañana siguiente y después de la visita en la casa de Endou nuestros esfuerzos se redoblaron. Después de horas seguíamos sin avanzar prácticamente en nada. Nos sorprendió el ofrecimiento de Aki pero si ya había funcionado una vez... porque no otra. Cuando lo conseguimos mi euforia era tal que no pude evitar lanzarme sobre Domon y besarle. Dándome cuenta de mis acciones me separe de el todo sonrojado

-Yo...esto...¡Domon lo siento!

-No...no es nada, Ichinose-me respondió igual de sonrojado

**4****-Desconfianza: Capitulo 59 (Quiero que conste que mi personaje favorito femenino es Hitomiko)**

¿Porque no quieres ir al monte Fuji, Ichinose?-me pregunto Domon de repente

-Ya lo he dicho antes, Domon. Ella no ha respondido ninguna de nuestras preguntas y no solo eso sino que podría ser una espía. No me fió de ella

-¿Pero no crees que si vamos al monte de una manera o otra descubriremos el porque nos atacan los aliens?

-Si,pero...-murmure

-Pero...-me alentó mi compañero

-No quiero que te pase nada

Ante estas palabras, Domon se paro delante mio, me agarro los hombros y con una mirada seria me dijo:

-Kazuya, no me pasara nada-me sorprendió que dijera mi nombre-Yo quiero ir al monte Fuji para intentar descubrir que es lo que pasa. Pero no iré si tu no quieres ¿Y sabes porque?-nege con la cabeza-Porque soy tu amigo y te apoyo, siempre lo hare.

Reflexione sobre aquellas palabras y al final dije:

-Bueno creo que quizás tendríamos que ir. Pero que conste que no confió en esa mujer.

Ante eso Domon simplemente me dirigió una gran y sincera sonrisa. No se porque pero en aquel momento no pude evitar sonrojarme.

**5-****Avión: Capitulo 69 (¿Creéis que por ser el numero 69 y ser en un avión tendría que haber puesto lemon? O.o)**

Habíamos terminado nuestra estancia en el Raimon, pero mientras despegábamos sabia que no era la ultima vez que veríamos a Endou. Con una sonrisa me gire para ver a Domon que levanto la vista de la revista, que habíamos estado mirando, para correspondermela Ensanchando mi sonrisa me inclino para besar a mi querido novio

* * *

Domon

**1-Recuerdo: Capitulo 10**

En un principio, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia estaba mal, sentí miedo. Pero aun así sabia que tenia que enmendar mi error. Se lo debia a Ichinose el cual se había diluido entre las brumas de mi memoria.

Había sido gracias a Endou que este había podido volver a la luz en mi mente. Con mis ideas fijas y la imagen del pequeño Kazuya en mi corazón deje la carta anonima, donde descubria las verdaderas intenciones del entrenador, donde Natsumi la pudiera encontrar

**2-****Mentiras: Capitulo 19**

-¿Hablas en serio?- no pude evitar preguntar-¿Estas segura de que hablaste con Ichinose?

-Si...-me respondió quedamente Aki-Ayer me llamo y me dijo que vendría a Japon

No pude evitar mirarla confundido

-Pero se supone que...-el recuerdo del accidente que tuvo Ichinose me vino como un relampago a mi mente y no pude evitar agachar la cabeza._ Se suponía que aquel accidente había acabado con su vida. Incluso fue su mismo padre el que les dio la noticia. Entonces porque nos habían mentido así Y porque Ichinose no se había comunicado con nosotros. _Ante aquellos pensamientos no pude evitar cerrar los puños con rabia.

**3-Extraterrestres: Capitulo 28**

_Esto no es posible-_ese fue el pensamiento que recorrió mi mente. No pude aguantarlo y me derrumbe en el suelo-_Justo después de vencer al Zeus nos pasaba aquello._

-¡Pero no es posible los extraterrestres no existen!-no pude evitar gritar

Pero las explicaciones que nos daba Aki parecían rebatir mis palabras. No pude evitar a echarme a temblar mientras la escuchaba. Cuando acabo no pude evitar golpear el suelo ante la impotencia que sentía por no haber llegado antes

-Si hubiéramos llegado antes quizás habríamos podido hacer algo...-no pude evitar lamentarme

-Eso no habría asegurado nuestra victoria-me rebatió Ichinose

Ante aquellas palabras no pude evitar la cabeza sorprendido ante las palabras de mi mejor amigo. Con rabia levante mi cabeza para reclamarle las razones sobre su afirmación. No pude evitar sorprenderme ante su rostro extremadamente serio que miraba hacia la escuela.

-Ichinose-no pude evitar murmurar

Este simplemente se giro a verme y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas suyas mientras me decía- Todo ira bien

**4-¿Jugamos?: Capitulo 19**

No pude evitar entender a Ichinose cuando nos explico la razón de porque nos habían metido al decirnos que este estaba muerto. Aquella promesa que habíamos hecho de niños era muy importante para los tres. Pero había vuelto. El mago del balón volvería a jugar.

Ichinose me sonrió al escucharme decir aquello y se levanto de su asiento. Ensanchando su sonrisa me pregunto:

-¿Jugamos?

* * *

**The Unicorn **

Ichinose

**1-Seguir luchando: Episodio 99**

No podía rendirme. Si, el entrenador me había dejado fuera del partido pero aquello no significaba el final. Tenia que luchar. Por sus amigos que siempre le habían apoyado. Y por Asuka que había estado hay a pesar de su disconformidad. Mientras estaba en el banquillo me di cuenta de que este parecía haber redoblado sus esfuerzos.

Cuando Endo me vino a ver al final del partido le dije claramente que iba a no iba a renunciar. Iba a volver al campo algún día. Era una promesa.

**2-****Ilusión: Episodio 97**

De repente oí la voz de Dylan que me llamaba. Levante la cabeza y vi al rubio y a su novio Mark que se me acercaban para entrenar un poco. Con un regateo les pase a los dos y chute un gol como los de siempre. No pude evitar sonreír anchamente al ver que aun seguía en forma a pesar de mi lesión Mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver a mi querido Asuka mirándome con orgullo, felicidad e ilusión.

* * *

Domon

**1-Encuentro****: Episodio 97**

Aun recordaba cuando se cito con Aki antes del partido contra Raimon. Aun se acordaba de la sorpresa que había sentido al verle allí con la peliverde.

También me acordaba de la tristeza en sus ojos, su cuerpo tenso, sus gestos nerviosos. Y aquella pobre excusa que le había dado al final sobre el motivo de su reunión.

**2-Sin valor****: Episodio 97**

Era de noche pero no podía dormir.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Ichinose sobre la operación y el peligro que corría su vida. El hecho de que mu mejor amigo pudiese morir me apretaba el corazón.

Caminando por los pasillos llegue a la puerta del castaño.

En aquellos momentos quería entrar y declararle a Ichinose todo mi amor. Decirle todo sobre ese maravilloso sentimiento que se alojaba en mi pecho.

Estuve a punto de llamar pero...no tuve el valor.

**3-Diferente: Atemporal pero seria después del partido que tuvieron contra "the Knigths of Queens" en el 97.**

Me había dado cuenta. Había visto como el juego de Ichinose era diferente en el partido contra los Knight of Queen. Pero cuando se lo pregunte este simplemente había negado con la cabeza mientras me sonreía con esa sonrisa suya que le paraba el corazón.

Poco después supe lo de su operación y no pude evitar que la rabia me recorriera el lo había preguntado directamente e Ichinose le había mentido en la cara. No pudo evitar molestarse y hacer unn amago de irme de allí Pero no me marche ya que una pequeña mano me agarro de la chaqueta del uniforme. Cuando me gire a ver me encontré con los desolados ojos de Ichinose que me miraban rogándome que no le dejara. Con un suspiro me calme y simplemente le dije que la próxima vez no me mintiera. Este simplemente sonrió alegre.

**4-Gran Fenrir: Episodio 99**

No entendía porque, bueno si que lo entendía aquella técnica era su ultima oportunidad para ganar. Pero aun así .. ¿que pasaba si aquello era la ultima jugada de Ichinose? Aquel chute era muy poderosos.

Si le pasaba algo a Kazuya, yo...yo no me lo perdonaría Y cuando vi que tropezaba después de aquello...supe que debía redoblar mis esfuerzos para que su carga no fuera mayor

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja: **Me encantan.*u* Son la tipica pareja Seme-lanzado/Uke preocupon *cofcofEnKazecofcof*. En realidad me gustan tanto que ya estan en mi lista de OTP de IE(Y Domon en la de personajes secundarios que me gustan *¬*).

**-Otros fics de la pareja: **De secundaria la he leído en "Esta es nuestra noche" de "AshiYukima" y "Extraño" de " Lithiriel"

**-Notas finales:**

_*Excusas correspondientes si no te interesan saltatelas*_

Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero entre trabajos, exámenes falta de inspiración, no saber muy bien que pareja escoger, quedarme sin internet (dos veces #¬¬U), que he empezado a trabajar los miércoles y viernes por la tarde y no puedo escribir,que los profes se han puesto el turbo porque me queda apenas medio mes de clases(voy a 2º de BAT y acabamos antes para poder preparar las pruebas para la universidad)...

_*Fin de las excusas*_

Aphrodi mio llevo un estrés .. Pero me encanta esta pareja y sabia que tenia que hacerles un tributo en su día (*u*). Lo mas gracioso es que me tube que remirar capítulos por Youtube y todo porque no me acordaba de muchas cosas (SD). Aun asi ha merecido la pena. Hay tantos pequeños detalles que se me pasaron~ 3. Y tengo bastantes imágenes de ellos así que si les gustan pásense por mi DeviantArt (link en mi perfil)

Y para despedirme solo tengo que decir una cosa:

¡Viva el KazuAsu! Y feliz KazuAsu day~ (:D)


End file.
